


Clown Husbandry:Parade Clowns

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [3]
Category: Clown Husbandry
Genre: Clown husbandry - Freeform, Parade Clowns, research papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: A scientific paper on parade clowns, written by Caralee the Clown Wrangler.
Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907380





	Clown Husbandry:Parade Clowns

Parade Clowns ( _ ridiculam commune velox movens _ ):

Parade Clowns were originally a type of mix between the common carnival clown ( _ commune lucidus magna mauris _ ) and stiltwalker clowns ( _ alta crus commune ridiculam _ ) commonly used for parades, due to their bright coloration, positive demeanor, and long legs making them an ideal parade clown.

In 1949, the Honorable Overseers of New Knowledge (on clowns) (HONK) declared that Parade Clowns were a separate breed, with new regulations pertaining to their upkeep, ownership, and training.

Parade Clowns are typically considered aggressive, but that is a common misconception- while the stiltwalker genetics make them appear tall and aggressive, the carnival clown genes pertaining to attitude and social behaviors are the only ones accepted, with non-acceptable parade clowns being culled or sold to private pet owners.

Due to this, there is a highly-regulated parade clown meat market, with one pound of meat costing upwards of 20 US dollars. Concerns have been raised in the past about health and safety issues, but as of 2014, no issues have been found in clinical studies.

The parade clown’s usual diet consists of parade-esque foods, such as small candies, hot dogs, and soda. The parade clown is special in that it is one of the only species of  _ ridiculam communia _ that does not need to eat cotton candy.

Attempts have been made to use parade clowns to revive the endangered stiltwalker breed, but no attempts so far have been successful.


End file.
